Always
by MrsLokiLaufeyson
Summary: Sigyn and Loki have been best friends since the tiny age of eight. Now, with Loki's life falling apart, things start to look up for the two of them. But is romance really what Loki needs right now? Or will he just end up hurting her?
1. Chapter 1

Always

Ch. 1

8 years old

"Come here!" I chased after the violet butterfly as it teased me. It would come close enough for me to almost reach it, and then it would flutter away. I was giggling as the grass rustled against my bare legs. I was wearing a light pink dress that my mother had picked out for me. My light blonde hair was in a ponytail, my brown eyes lit up with excitement.

I was in the garden outside of King Odin's palace. My mother was a friend of the his and had been invited to stay because of my father's death. Kind Odin was a kind old man with a golden eye patch covering one of his eyes. He had two young sons, Loki and Thor, whom I still hadn't met. Then again, I'd only just arrived this morning.

The butterfly, finally bored, flew away from me. I sighed, and looked around at all the flowers. There were roses and daffodils, tulips and carnations, violets and sunflowers and much more that I'd never be able to identify. I walked towards them and inhaled deeply, enjoying the flowery sweetness. Bored, I sat down wishing I had a book to read. I sighed again. A rustling of the bushes made me look around, alert. Had the butterfly come back? I heard laughter and instantly knew the butterfly had not come back.

"Maybe now you won't make fun of my feather, cow!" I heard a boy's voice shout playfully.

"I was simply admiring your helmet, not making fun. Any offense you took simply came from the insecurities you have regarding the feather." Another boy responded.

"Insecurities? Me? Come here!" I heard more laughing and grunting. Before I knew it, the two boys had rolled in the open area I was in.

I gasped and jumped up, startled. Immediately, they stopped rolling around and stood up, brushing themselves off. They were both the same height as me, but one was a little bigger. The bigger one had sandy blonde hair and light eyes. He was grinning at me, unashamed by his behavior. The thinner boy had black hair and green eyes. He looked a little bit embarrassed.

"Who're you?" The blonde boy asked.

"Who're you?" I fired back.

"I am Thor, son of Odin and this is my brother, Loki." The same boy responded.

I smiled, at least this was less awkward than meeting them with both of our parents present. "I am Sigyn, daughter of Freya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sigyn. Father has told us about your mother. You will be staying with us for a while, will you not?" This came from Loki, as he looked at me, smiling politely.

"It's nice to meet you too. And as for how long I'm staying here, that's what I've been told. I don't' know though, my mom is a little bit unpredictable sometimes." I gave a little laugh, hoping to make it seem like a funny joke, when in realty, she really was extremely unpredictable.

Thor opened his mouth, "Where is your mother?"

I thought about it for a moment, then remembered that she was supposed to be spending the day with King Odin. "She told me she was supposed to be spending the day with your father."

"Ah," Thor nodded.

"Lady Sigyn?! Are you out here?" A guard called out hysterically, running through the rows of plants.

"I'm right here!" I called back in return.

He came into view huffing and puffing, "It's the Allfather. He has asked to speak with you."

I nodded, "Okay. Let's go see him then." I gave him a comforting smile. "Relax. Take a deep breath and then we'll leave, alright?" The guard nodded and took a few deep breaths before he was ready to go.

Thor and Loki insisted to come as we followed the guard back into the castle. We were lead into the throne room where the king stood with his wife Frigga. They stood there, grim looks on their faces. I looked around the room confused, not seeing my mother.

"Sigyn, your mother has left. She made me promise to take care of you, and therefore you will be staying with us until she returns. Unfortunately, we don't know how long that may be."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

13 years old

My mother still hasn't returned. But ever since that night I've been having the same dream. I'm in my room, sitting on my bed and she appears. She hasn't aged a day since the last time I saw her. My mother comes closer to me and gives me a hug that I don't return. Quietly, she whispers, telling me she's sorry for leaving me. Sorry that I had to grow up without my parents, with complete strangers. She doesn't expect me to forgive her. All she wanted was to let me know what happened. Why she left. And to warn me about something.

And that's all I can remember. I know there's more, but whenever I wake up, its gone. It's as if the rest didn't exist.

Since that day five years ago, I've grown. I'm taller. My thin figure is maturing, becoming more feminine. I've spent almost everyday with either Loki or Thor, resulting in us being close.

Thor has introduced me to his friends Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral.

Sif has recently started insisting on teaching me how to fight, claiming that it was simply so that in the future, when guys begin to 'fight over me due to my outrageous beauty' - her words, not mine - I'll be able to show them who's boss. I find it absolutely ridiculous, but I couldn't tell her no.

Loki and I often spend time in the library reading and studying. We like to share our knowledge with each other and retell stories that we'd read.

King Odin and Lady Frigga had become like second parents to me, helping me stay safe and teaching me things a parent should.

I love them all as if they were my real family.

"Sigyn? Sigyn! I know your in here! We both know I'm going to find you so you should just give up now." Sif's voice sounded annoyed yet amused, if that makes sense. "Found you." She came to stand in front of me, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "Come on, Sigyn! Training isn't that bad. I'm a nice teacher, right?"

I laughed, "The nicest.. When you're not shouting orders at me or trying to cut me in half with your sword."

"Cutting you in half with my sword?" She repeated, incredulously. "What are you talking about? I would never hurt you during our training sessions. Chill out. Now, come with me, we need to go train."

An hour later, Sif was kicking me mercilessly, not allowing me to stop fighting. "Sif! Sif! You win, chill! Stop." I tried to hold up my arms to show her that I surrendered.

"FIGHT BACK!" she growled loudly. She picked up both of our swords from the ground and tossed mine to me. "Get your posture right and we can go again."

I straightened my footing and held the sword away from me, not wanting to do this. Sif smiled and stepped forward swiftly, swinging her sword in my direction. I screamed and raised my sword to meet hers. There was a loud clink when the metal swords came in contact. I quickly held the sword with my other hand as well, feeling it slip out of my grasp as Sif pulled her sword back and swung it at me again. I screamed again, a moved backwards, trying to put as much of a distance between me and her as possible.

Sif laughed, "Scared, Sigyn?"

I looked at her wide eyed and shouted, "Yeah, I'm scared! You're trying to kill me."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm simply eliminating the chances of other people being able to kill you."

"Not everyone solves their problems through fighting, you know." I pointed out. The talking that I was doing consumed all of my attention, leading to Sif tripping me and holding the tip of her sword against my neck. "Awesome, you beat me again. Go figure. Look, this was fun and all, but can we take a break? I'm exhausted."

Sif smiled, "Good, that's how I want you. Now, come on. One more fight and then we'll be done."

I was bent over, my hands on my knees huffing and puffing. This chick was crazy. She wanted to keep going? Yeah right. I wouldn't survive another round. My face was probably like a cherry right now, sweat covering my fore head.

"Sif! Leave the poor lady be." I heard Fandral's voice come from behind us. I turned to him feeling relieved, and gave smiled. He grinned back at me and came closer. "Let's go get you all cleaned up." He turned to Sif, "Try to stop working her so much?"

Sif rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sorry, Sigyn. Next time I'll go easier. I'm just used to better opponents."

I waved my hand at her, "It's no biggie. I'm just going to go get cleaned up now. See you later." Fandral took my hand and kept me steady as we walked to my room.

"So, take a shower and get dressed in something more comfortable. Maybe put your hair up? I'll be back with some water."

I did exactly what he told me to. I turned the water on cool and washed off with my flowery soap, and changed into a loose dress. I put my hair up into a messy ponytail and went back into my room. Fandral was sitting on my bed, with a glass of water in his hands. He held it out as he noticed me. "Lady Sigyn."

I smiled teasingly, "Lady Sigyn? Since when am I Lady Sigyn?"

He blushed lightly, "Well, I've been wanting to ask you if maybe you wanted to hang out? Um, maybe go outside of the Kingdom and go window shopping? We could get some food and make it a date?"

His blonde hair was in his and he quickly brushed it away, his cheeks still red. I giggled, "Sure Fandral. It's a date."


End file.
